


红茶口味加勒底 - 泥与正义料包

by Azuresand



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuresand/pseuds/Azuresand





	红茶口味加勒底 - 泥与正义料包

1

还没开始吃饭，Archer就觉得饱了。

不是什么俗气的，“做饭就耗尽了全部精力所以吃不下”的理由。生前把青春期的少年喂高20cm的手艺，死后得到的英雄化的身体素质，外加作弊一般的工具制造能力，这些东西结合在一起，卫宫家的餐桌上，每人面前都放着数量惊人的碟子。

让人吃不下饭的是桌上的人。

Archer把小木勺伸进味增汤搅拌了两下，浑浊的汤底被卷上水面，切碎的海带和豆腐在漩涡中沉浮。啊啊，简直就好像自己的人生一样。

坐在对面的黑发男孩端端正正地捧起碗。

稍远端的男人退下了红色的兜帽，迟疑地拿起筷子。

在听闻“以Assasin职阶被召唤的卫宫”之时，有交情的四个库·丘林和七个阿尔托莉雅纷纷对他投来好奇的目光，只有Archer自己摸不着头脑。装甲很奇怪，武器也不是惯用的，以身高而言大概是成年不久的自己……的话，那个时期还相当的不成熟，比起魔术师更像是个普通人，暗杀的事迹更是谈不上，总而言之就是完全没有任何理由成为Assassin。

在看到那个卫宫的脸之后，（不如说心象风景中的齿轮也停转了一瞬间吧），回复思考能力之后的第一个想法是。

阿赖耶的配色品位，没有救了。

而至于另一个……另一个英灵为什么会出现在这个家里……

还没能好好理清思路的时候就这样了。加勒底已经没有多余的空房间了，世上全部之恶又没法去住以七职阶分类的集体宿舍。再说他毕竟还穿着卫宫士郎的外壳……

“也可以改用爱丽斯菲尔的人格，但这样会给你们造成更多困扰吧？”

面对Avenger用自己曾经的脸和声音做出的诚恳发言，Archer抬手就是一刀。

2

这个切嗣似乎并不习惯用筷子。

不如说他甚至不习惯吃正常的饭菜……

说着“需要别的餐具吗”，把投影出的刀叉递过去。

Assassin点了点头接了过来，然后在Archer的注视中继续安静地将食物以从上到下，从左到右的顺序放入口中。

恐怕对他来说这些只是补充魔力的素材。有机物，更加准确的说是淀粉、脂肪、氨基酸之类可以被人类消化利用的东西，也能在名为英灵的熔炉中燃烧成魔力。如果给他生肉的话也会像现在这样毫不犹豫地吃下去吧？

一旦艰难地接受这个切嗣，是某种可能性下的切嗣，Archer的心中就充满了无可言说的愤怒。

早饭时端上一盘压缩饼干，苦恼地说家里只有这个了。

灶台落满了灰尘，想开火的时候发现阀门是松的，煤气已经在不知道什么时候泄露光了。

提着麦○劳的全○桶说这个计划吃上两天。

这样的人居然对自己的厨艺如此漠视？！

你不是日本人吗！切嗣！好好的唤醒你内心深处的口味啊！

自己力量做不到的事情就从别处借来。

饭后甜点时间，行践这一准则的Archer端上了从玛丽那里拿到的蛋糕。

看着Assassin脸上露出了轻微的笑容。

Archer也往嘴里放了一块。难以置信的、冲击性的甜度立刻满溢了口腔，仿佛吃的是浓缩的白糖，或者是固体的蜂蜜。这种程度的话味蕾会被腌成蜜饯也不奇怪？他几乎要对欧洲人心生怜悯了。

不过，如果自己难以忍受的话……想必。

“Avenger，这一块是你的。”本来想着自己和切嗣一人一块的Archer自然地将甜味炸弹推到了对面。


End file.
